Memoirs of a Ravenclaw
by EmmaRDoyle
Summary: Recopilación de retos para La Copa de las Casas 2016-17 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.
1. Primer día

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el minireto de septiembre para "La Copa de las Casas 2016-2017" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

 **Situacion:** Ida a Hogwarts.

 **Personaje:** Terry Boot

* * *

 _ **Último primer día**_

Terry Boot mira por la ventana del compartimento como un niño de primero se despide de su padre. Este año el número de alumnos de primer curso ha descendido notablemente y sabe que no es el único que se ha dado cuenta. A él le gustaría que su padre estuviera allí en su último día 1 de septiembre antes de graduarse pero sabe que es mejor que se mantenga escondido.

≪Por tu bien y el de tu madre, no llames mucho la atención. Te prometo que volveremos a estar juntos pronto≫

Esas habían sido las últimas palabras que le había dicho su padre antes de marcharse. Sin embargo, Terry quería luchar, sentía dentro de sí mismo esa chispa que había despertado cuando formaba parte del ED y sabía que tenía que hacer algo. Quizás sus amigos se sentían igual que él y ahí estaban todos dentro del compartimento esperando a que la locomotora arrancase sin decir nada por culpa del miedo a lo que les pudiera pasar.

Como si le hubiera leído la mente, Michael levantó la mirada del libro de hechizos que leía cruzándose con la suya. Terry carraspeó llamando la atención de Padma y Anthony, no era el lugar más seguro para estar hablando de revoluciones pero tampoco creía que esperar a llegar a Hogwarts fuera mejor idea. Silenció el espacio con un hechizo y comenzó a hablar.

― Chicos, no sé vosotros, pero creo que debemos hacer algo. ¿Habéis visto que vacío estaba el andén?

― Sí, pero no deberíamos estar hablando de esto aquí. Alguien podría escucharnos y no creo que un hechizo silenciador sea suficiente contra ellos.

― ¿Y cuándo quieres que lo hablemos Anthony? ¿Cuándo ellos nos vigilen en Hogwarts? ¡La seguridad ya no existe!

― Sí que hay un sitio donde todavía existe, Michael ― interrumpió Padma ― Parvati me ha dicho que Neville, Ginny y Luna piensan reorganizar el ED para luchar desde dentro. Nosotras dos pensábamos unirnos de nuevo, ¿vendreís conmigo?

Y es gracias a la noticia de Padma que Terry sabe cómo y contra qué focalizar esa chispa de justicia que siente. Justicia por su padre y por tantos padres más, por los niños que no podrán ir este año ni los siguientes si esto sigue igual, por un mundo mágico sin prejuicios.

― Yo si iré.

Y suena el pitido del tren en su último día 1 de septiembre.


	2. Nadie

Este fic participa en los minijuegos de las casas de octubre para "La Copa de las Casas 2016-17" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.

* * *

 ** _Nadie_**

 **S** entía como su pecho se hundía aplastando su joven corazón.

 **E** staba completamente solo.

 **R** egulus sabía que iba a morir esa noche, que su cuerpo quedaría abandonado en esa oscura laguna inexistente a los ojos del mundo.

 **P** lenamente consciente de como los inferi tiraban hacia abajo de su cuerpo, quiso luchar.

 **I** ntentaba ascender hacia la superficie, pero sus manos resbalaban al tocar la viscosa piel de esas criaturas.

 **E** scuchaba los gruñidos que los inferi producían consiguiendo ahogar sus propios gritos de desesperación.

 **N** adie más salvo Kreacher sabía que había ido hasta allí.

 **T** ampoco tenía a nadie que esperase su vuelta a casa aquella noche. Tampoco tenía a nadie que llorase por su muerte.

 **E** n el que sería su último aliento antes de quedar sepultado bajo esa horda de cuerpos deshumanizados, pensó en su hermano mayor. Regulus esperaba que las cosas le fueran a Sirius mejor que a él. Esperaba que su sacrificio no fuera en vano.


	3. Orgullo

Este fic participa en los minijuegos de las casas de octubre para "La Copa de las Casas 2016-17" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.

* * *

 ** _Orgullo_**

 **S** u padre siempre le había dicho que ser un Malfoy suponía un orgullo. Que allá donde fuera ese apellido infundiría respeto en los demás.

 **E** l que había llegado a ser el Príncipe de Slytherin dudaba ahora de aquellas palabras que su padre tantas veces le había repetido hasta conseguir llenar su inocente mente de ínfulas de grandeza.

 **R** ecordaba como le respetaban aún siendo más pequeño.

 **P** ero ahora las cosas ya no eran así. Ya no era el Príncipe de Slytherin.

 **I** ncluso aquellos que consideraba sus amigos le habían abandonado.

 **E** ran pocas las cosas que le quedaban para seguir con esa misión suicida que Lord Voldemort le había asignado.

 **N** adie más que su madre parecía seguir creyendo en él. Su tía Bellatrix le despreciaba por no ser suficientemente bueno.

 **T** enía que encontrar la manera de espantar ese miedo a fallar.

 **E** ra una cuestión no solo de vida o muerte, sino de orgullo personal. De orgullo Malfoy.


	4. Privilegio

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling

 **Aviso:** _Este fic_ _participa en el minireto de noviembre para "La Copa de las Casas_ _2016-17" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

* * *

 _Privilegio_

Siempre había vivido en las sombras a pesar de tener una mente casi tan brillante como el firmamento. Allí escondido era el lugar donde se sentía seguro, donde se sentía en la posición de poder. Entre las sombras era donde había conseguido aquel gran privilegio.

Siempre un paso por detrás de los demás, siempre en un segundo plano esperando ese debut que nunca llegaba. Pero este era su momento, lo podía sentir en cada fibra de su cuerpo mientras se reclinaba sobre aquella bella criatura.

Con cada sorbo del preciado líquido plateado sentía como su Señor cada vez se hacía más fuerte a costa de su propia vida, pero ese era el precio a pagar por tan alto privilegio.

La mente del Lord, tan cercana a la suya que a veces la sentía como propia. Aquello que el Lord necesitase, él recorrería cielo y tierra para encontrarlo. Se comportaría como aquellos que le habían pisoteado cuando apenas era un crío.

Un crío era el principal obstáculo. Un crío insolente que se atrevía a plantarle cara a él como si no tuviera miedo. Aquel crío era más fuerte de lo que él jamás llegaría a ser. De lo que jamás había sido.

Y ahora, donde aquella magnífica mente había brillado, únicamente quedaba un turbante violeta tirado entre un montón de cenizas. Olvidado en algún rincón oscuro de aquel castillo. La oscuridad, aquella vieja amiga.

Ahora, el telón se había cerrado para siempre. No habría más luces que brillasen para él, su mente corrompida por la magia más oscura se había apagado. No quedaban ansias de poder, no le quedaba nada. No habría más privilegios para Quirinus Quirrell.


	5. Pololos y pompas de chicle

_Este fic participa en el minireto de diciembre para "La Copa de las Casas 2016-17" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 **Disclaimer:** _El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling._

 **Personaje:** _Alice Longbottom_

* * *

 **Pololos y pompas de chicle**

Alice acarició los tiernos rizos tan parecidos a los de Frank que se formaban sobre la frente de Neville. Él se encontraba escaleras abajo preparando las chucherías para los niños que esa noche llamaran a su puerta disfrazados de la versión muggle de todas esas terroríficas criaturas que aparecían en los cuentos.

Alice suspiró, estaba harta de secretos, de mentir, de fingir ser lo que no era por estar en peligro de muerte. Ella quería cuidar de su hijo, que creciera en un mundo en paz. Y también quería que Neville pudiera correr sin que esos horribles pololos que llevaba le hicieran rozaduras en sus regordetes muslos.

—¡Frank! ¡Blitzy lo ha vuelto a hacer!¡Blitzy!

La elfina se apareció en ese mismo instante cabizbaja porque había incumplido las reglas que la nueva señora Longbottom le había dado. Frank entró por la puerta nervioso, sabía que su mujer lo estaba pasando realmente mal en ese encierro voluntario. Se acercó a ella abrazándola por detrás, mirando como Neville les sonreía desde la cuna.

—Cariño, comprende que mi madre me echa de menos. Le duele no poder ver a su nieto crecer. Y nos cedió a Blitzy para poder sentirse más cerca de Neville. Sólo será temporal, hasta que todo esto pase.

—Compréndeme tú a mí, Frank. Nos pasamos aquí encerrados día tras día sin nada que hacer porque Dumbledore no quiere que nos pase nada. Y la poquita paz que tenemos, que es poder estar con nuestro hijo...¡Tiene que venir tu madre con sus elfos domésticos a estropearlo todo!

—Señora, Blitzy se siente terriblemente arrepentida, señora. Pero la señora Augusta me dijo que lo hiciera.

Frank miró a la elfina que también le había criado a él y después miró a su esposa, que tenía los ojos cerrados y se estaba mordiendo el labio.

—Blitzy, por esta noche quiero que vuelvas a casa. Y tú —Frank besó la mejilla de Alice— creo que lo que necesitas es un poco de dulce. Quizás esos chicles que te gustan tanto y que tu marido tenía reservados para los niños que vinieran esta noche de Halloween. Pero mi mujer —esta vez le besó la otra mejilla— es lo más importante. ¿Quieres que nos sentemos en el sofá mientras vemos como Neville intenta imitarte haciendo pompas él?

—¿Crees que tendremos chicle suficiente?

—Sabes que para ti tengo una reserva especial, cariño.

Y volvió a besarla.


	6. Adrenalina nocturna

_Este fic participa en el minireto de diciembre para "La Copa de las Casas 2016-17" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 **Disclaimer:** _El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling._

 **Personaje:** _Rabastan Lestrange_

* * *

 **Adrenalina nocturna.**

Kreacher se sentía feliz porque la señorita Bellatrix había vuelto a la casa. Aunque hubiera venido de noche y cubierta de sangre, un Black volvía a pisar esa casa y no había nada que a él le hiciera más dichoso. Se sentía muy solo desde que la Señora Black había muerto a pesar de cuidar con cariño de su retrato.

Pero quienes no le gustaban para nada eran el marido de su querida ama y su hermano. Ni ese chico con un tic nervioso. Desde que habían llegado, no habían sido capaces de estar sentados más de cinco minutos seguidos, parecían estar excitados por algo y habían llenado las alfombras de barro porque no se habían quitado las botas. Se habían reído de él cuando comenzó a limpiar de una manera tan cruel que no se podía comparar a la bromas que el amo Sirius le había hecho antes de que abandonara el hogar.

Fue hacia la cocina para preparar el té que sabía que le gustaba a la señorita Bella. Cuando llegó allí, se encontró con Rabastan Lestrange husmeando entre sus cosas. Concretamente, estaba jugueteando con el guardapelo que le había costado la vida a Regulus.

—¡No te atrevas a tocar eso!

Kreacher corrió lanzándose a la cara del mago, quien le apartó sin esfuerzo tirándole al suelo.

—¡¿Quién te crees tú para hablarle así a un mago?! ¡Criatura insignificante!

Rabastan le pegó una patada al arrugado elfo doméstico que aumentó la adrenalina que torturar a los Longbottom le había provocado. Quería más, no había sido suficiente escuchar los gritos de dolor de aquellos dos desgraciados. Escuchó como Kreacher gemía.

—Elfo miserable, ¡aprende cual es tu lugar!

Volvió a pegarle otra patada que consiguió que los huesos del pequeño Kreacher crujieran.

—Ese guardapelo era del amo Regulus. Él quería a Kreacher. Él trataba bien a Kreacher.

Rabastan sonrió de lado. Deseaba que llegara el día en el que los magos se impusieran al resto del mundo como la raza superior que eran. Le tiró el viejo guardapelo al elfo antes de volver a levantar su pie para golpearle de nuevo.

—¡Rabastan, quieto!

Bellatrix se agachó junto a Kreacher sin dejar de mirar a su cuñado de manera amenazadora, acunó al elfo en sus brazos como siempre había hecho cuando Cissy y ella eran pequeñas. Bellatrix lloraba.

—El Lord ha caído, tenemos que huir. Los aurores no tardarán en llegar.


	7. Qod vis fac

**DISCLAIMER:** El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece íntegramente a J. K. Rowling.

 **AVISO:** Este fic participa en el minireto de enero para "La Copa de las Casas 2016-17" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

* * *

 _Cuando Slytherin construyó la cámara de los secretos_

 ** _"Qod vis fac"_**

Salazar entró en su despacho cerrando la puerta sin mayor cuidado. El mago pegó una patada a un montón de pergaminos intentando calmar la rabia que corría en esos momentos por sus venas.

Él sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo en Hogwarts. La situación entre Godric y él cada vez se hacía más inaguantable. Y sabía que de entre los dos, quien tenía las de perder siempre sería él. Era el precio a pagar por ser fiel a sí mismo y a sus ideales.

Pero las cosas no quedarían así, no podía permitir que su orgullo fuera pisoteado de esa manera. Menos aún por aquel que en algún tiempo había considerado un hermano. Salazar tenía un plan, uno que ni siquiera le había confiado a Rowena en las noches que habían pasado juntos.

El mago se sentó en su escritorio. Sobre la mesa estaban desperdigados los planos de lo hasta ahora era su mayor logro. Como gran amante de la arquitectura, había diseñado un espacio en la que poder esconder aquella pequeña sorpresa para los nacidos de muggles. Salazar sonrió. Aquella cámara situada bajo los cimientos del castillo sería su mayor legado. El basilisco aguardaría allí hasta que su digno heredero cruzara las puertas de Hogwarts.

Salazar entrecerró sus ojos de serpiente maliciosamente. De la manera más inesperada, cuando quizás ni siquiera su sombra rondara por Hogwarts, comenzaría su lucha.

Atrás quedaban los días de armonía en los que entre los cuatro habían alzado aquel refugio para magos noveles. Su amistad, la lealtad que se tenían, ya no existía. Así como sus ganas de seguir enseñando rodeado de tanto inepto.

Acarició con las yemas de sus dedos los planos en los que tanto había trabajado. Durante meses había desfogado su odio trazando cada una de las líneas que allí habían quedado grabadas.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente. Allí, rodeada por el halo verdoso característico de las mazmorras, se encontraba Rowena.

—Te has ido con el rabo entre las piernas, como un cobarde.

—La valentía no es propia de mí, Rowena. Ya lo sabes.

Salazar notó la duda en los oscuros ojos de la bruja. Sabía que cuando se fuera, quedarían muchas cosas pendientes entre los dos. Pero la decisión estaba tomada.

—Amicitiae nostrae memoriam spero sempiternam fore.

Salazar sonrió ante las palabras que habían salido de los labios de la mujer. Cuando volvió a mirar, ella ya no estaba allí.


	8. Suspiro

Este fic participa en el minireto de abril para "La Copa de las Casas 2016-17" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

* * *

El frío de la noche helaba sus huesos. Regulus miraba continuamente a izquierda y derecha, comprobando que sus compañeros de andadas seguían vigilando el perímetro. Suspiró.

Si tan solo aquellos dos energúmenos supieran todo lo que pasaba por su mente. Si se hicieran una mera idea de lo que planeaba hacer. Suspiró de nuevo.

Regulus tenía que salvarla. Para que su hermano pudiera ser feliz con ella. O de eso le había convencido aquel muchacho rubio acompañado de la chica pelirroja.

Habían aparecido en Grimmauld Place de la nada, pero parecían conocer cada palmo y esquina de la casa.

Le hablaron de cartas de amor que su hermano le había escrito a aquella mestiza. Regulus no les creyó, pero fue tal la vehemencia en los ojos grises del chico, que acabó buscando por sí mismo aquel fajo de cartas guardado con recelo entre las tablas de madera del suelo de aquel cuarto rojo y dorado que no se había vuelto a abrir desde que Sirius se fuera.

Y entonces, al verlas allí escondidas, Regulus supo que lo que ocurría era real, no un sueño.

Aún dudaba de si se debía a esa labia tan propia de los Malfoy que él bien conocía o de las chispas en los ojos azules de la chica, pero ahí estaba, dispuesto a traicionar al Lord.

Dispuesto a cambiar el rumbo de la historia. Dispuesto a que alguno de los hermanos Black fuera feliz.

El frío de la noche cortaba su piel. Regulus miró hacia la casa donde se escuchaba cantos y risas.

Si tan solo los McKinnon supieran la que se les venía encima. Si Sirius le hubiera querido escuchar.

Regulus tenía que hacerlo. Por el amor fraternal que aún sentía por Sirius. Porque había visto como aquellos dos chiquillos se miraban ilusionados por la historia de amor que pudo y no fue. Porque él podía cambiarlo todo.

Y entonces Regulus escuchó el primer grito. Había vuelto a llegar tarde, le había vuelto a fallar. No pudo suspirar.


	9. Cerezas

Este fic participa en el minireto de abril para "La Copa de las Casas 2016-17" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black

* * *

Draco sentía como aquel pequeño trozo de papel quemaba su piel a través de la tela del pantalón.

Desde la noche anterior, cuando había decidido leer algo para despejarse y así evitar escuchar a sus compañeros de cuarto, se había quedado intranquilo al encontrar aquella nota entre las hojas que ya amarilleaban.

Una nota cuya caligrafía parecía sacada de su puño y letra pero que él no recordaba haber escrito.

Además, tampoco le encontraba sentido alguno. Él no se llevaba con la pequeña de las Greengrass aunque sí que tenía una relación cordial con Daphne.

Pero Daphne no había vuelto a repetir su último año en Hogwarts, por lo que la nota tenía que hacer referencia a Astoria.

Cuando salió de las mazmorras, el tímido sol de marzo le deslumbró brevemente. Entró al Gran Comedor sin hacer caso a los murmullos. A pesar de ya estar acostumbrado, le resultaba demasiado agotador mantener la apariencia de que nada le importaba.

Se sirvió una taza de café mientras miraba a un punto sin determinar. Su propia voz resonó en su cabeza.

«A Greengrass le gustan los pasteles de cereza»

Se fijó en la bandeja de pasteles, donde solo quedaba uno. Sin pensarlo, tomó el pastelito colocándolo en el borde de su plato. A él no le gustaban nada las cerezas.

Como por casualidad del destino, a su lado se sentó Astoria, quien hizo un puchero al mirar la bandeja ya vacía.

—Toma, te he guardado el último pastel de cereza que quedaba.

Draco vio la confusión en la cara de la chica. Probablemente pensara que él había dejado de hablar. Sin embargo, una sonrisa apareció poco a poco en el rostro de la chica.

—Muchas gracias, Malfoy. No tenías porqué hacerlo.

—Puedes decirme Draco.

Astoria sonrió aún más y Draco solo pudo agradecérselo a su yo del futuro por aquella ayuda.


	10. Amar la vida

**DISCLAIMER:** El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece íntegramente a J.K. Rowling

 **AVISO:** Este fic participa en los minijuegos de las casas de abril para "La Copa de las Casas 2017" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

* * *

 ** _Amar la vida_**

Pomona amaba la vida. Amaba ver a sus plantas crecer. Disfrutaba cada una de las partes del proceso, desde que colocaba aquella pequeña semilla en tierra fértil hasta que llegaba a florecer. Disfrutaba de ver como la planta crecía gracias al agua, al cariño que ella le otorgaba casi como si de un hijo se tratase.

Pomona también amaba ver como aquellos niños que llegaban en esas pequeñas barcas se convertían en adultos. Amaba ver el brillo en sus ojos. Amaba poder disfrutar de su florecimiento.

Y al igual que con sus plantas, sabía que todos ellos llegarían a buen puerto aunque ahora estuvieran perdidos en la que sería la noche más oscura que Hogwarts jamás había vivido.

Porque Pomona no iba a permitir que aquel desalmado ganase. Aunque sus invernaderos se quedaran vacíos, no iba a permitir que Voldemort se saliera con la suya.

Amaba la vida, por eso lucharía hasta quedarse sin aliento.


	11. Amar el vino

**DISCLAIMER:** El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece íntegramente a J.K. Rowling

 **AVISO:** Este fic participa en los minijuegos de las casas de abril para "La Copa de las Casas 2017" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

* * *

 ** _Amar el vino_**

Pomona amaba el vino. Amaba disfrutar de una copa de aquel néctar que había obtenido con sumo cuidado y discreción. Sin embargo, como jefa de la casa Hufflepuff sabía que tenía que dar ejemplo y nunca se había presentado a sus alumnos bebida.

Se reclinó en su butacón. El fuego de la chimenea hacía que ese líquido rubí destellara con un brillo anaranjado que se asemejaba a una puesta de sol.

Aquella no había sido idea suya, pero lo que había comenzado como una broma entre dos amigas cuando aún eran adolescentes, se había convertido en parte de su rutina para mantenerse al día de todo lo que pasaba en el castillo bajo el mando de los Carrow.

—Pasa Minnie. ¿Qué te parece si hoy tomamos una copa de _merlot_?

—Me parece una idea perfecta.

Ambas se sonrieron. Pomona amaba el vino, pero más amaba disfrutar de su sabor en compañía de su mejor amiga.


	12. Aquella noche

**DISCLAIMER:** El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece íntegramente a J.K. Rowling

 **AVISO:** Este fic participa en el minireto de mayo para "La Copa de las Casas 2016-17" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

* * *

Era una noche tranquila. Sin embargo, el corazón de Nymphadora Tonks palpitaba lleno de angustia. Le parecía irónico que el mundo, al menos el no mágico, fuera desconocedor de lo que ocurriría en menos de una hora. Remus ya estaba en Hogwarts. Lo último que había visto era su sonrisa antes de desaparecerse al lado de Kingsley en el cuidado jardín de la casa de su madre.

Tonks no recordaba haber llorado tanto desde la muerte de su padre, pero Remus le había prometido que volvería. Acarició la sencilla alianza que adornaba su dedo anular.

Ella era una mujer que había nacido para luchar. Tenía la palabra «aventura» tatuada en cada milímetro de su piel. Sin embargo, encerrada en la casa se sentía como si no estuviera siendo útil.

—Quiero ir al castillo. Debo ir con Remus. Tengo que estar con él y luchar por todos nosotros. Mi corazón me lo dice.

Escucha como su madre se mueve en el sillón donde está sentada acunando a Teddy, que también estaba bastante intranquilo. Parecía que su pequeño estaba en sintonía con ella.

—¿Estoy siendo egoísta, mamá?¿Crees que estoy haciendo lo correcto?

Tonks deja de mirar por la ventana, dirigiendo la mirada hacia el salón. Sus ojos se cruzan con los de su madre. En ellos ve confort, calor de hogar, el refugio que tanto necesita esta noche. Pero también ve esa tristeza que ha empañado el corazón de su madre desde que su padre muriera.

—Ya me parecía que estabas tardando demasiado en querer irte. Cariño, claro que estás haciendo lo correcto, estás luchando por tu hijo. Por tu padre.

Tonks siente de nuevo las lágrimas en sus ojos pero no quiere ponerse a llorar de nuevo. Andrómeda se acerca hacia ella. Tonks es consciente de que su madre se mira en ella como si fueran un espejo. Andrómeda vuelve a tener veinte años al mirar a su hija y piensa en como ella se fugó para estar con el hombre de su vida.

—Lo único que te pido es que tengas cuidado, cariño. Vosotros sois la única familia que me queda.

Tonks abraza a su madre y siente como Teddy se revuelve entre las dos. Acarició su frente, Teddy era tan perfecto.

—No le des demasiado la lata a la abuela, pequeño. Cuando tu padre y yo volvamos por la mañana, te prometo que vivirás en un mundo libre.


	13. Basilisco

**DISCLAIMER:** El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece íntegramente a J.K. Rowling

 **AVISO:** Este fic participa en el minireto de mayo para "La Copa de las Casas 2016-17" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

* * *

Basilisco

La primera vez que Draco había escuchado el nombre de aquella monstruosa criatura apenas tenía seis años. A su madre le había parecido buena idea contarle un cuento sobre aquella gigantesca serpiente antes de irse a dormir. La serpiente de ojos amarillos había aparecido en un par de pesadillas y Draco se había olvidado de ella.

Pero aquel verano había vuelto a oír hablar a su padre sobre aquel monstruo y la curiosidad por saber más había podido con él. ¿Qué tenía de importante aquella serpiente para que su padre hablara con tanto secretismo en su despacho?

Por eso, gracias al permiso que le había dado Snape, se encontraba en la Sección Prohibida leyendo todo lo que encontraba sobre el basilisco. La información de aquella hoja que había arrancado no era suficiente, necesitaba más.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Sin permiso de un profesor no puedes estar en esta parte de la biblioteca.

La voz chirriante de la insufrible sabelotodo distrajo de su lectura a Draco.

—¿A ti que te importa, asquerosa sangre sucia? No te metas donde no te llaman o acabarás como tu amiguito la comadreja.

Draco vio como la castaña posaba sus ojos sobre el trozo de papel.

—¡No puede ser que te hayas atrevido a romper uno de los libros de la biblioteca!¡Voy a avisar a Madame Pince!

—¡Ese no es tu problema! Y si así fuera, mi padre tiene dinero de sobra para pagar cien libros más como este.

Draco se levantó tirando el libro con desdén. El rubio podía ver como los ojos de Hermione echaban chispas. Disfrutaba de verla tan ofuscada sin poder hacer nada.

—Tranquila, me voy. Ya te dejo aquí con tus únicos amigos, los libros. No quiero compartir el mismo aire con alguien como tú.

—Estúpido malcriado.

—Asquerosa sangre sucia.

—Eso ya lo has dicho. Dile a tu padre que te compre un poco de originalidad.

Draco levantó la nariz en un gesto similar al que hacía su madre. Draco recogió su maletín y sus cuardenos marchándose con paso ligero. Al levantarse, sin que él se diera cuenta, aquella fina hoja que había arrancado meses atrás en Flourish y Blotts cayó de su bolsillo.

Cuando estuvo fuera de la biblioteca, respiró aliviado. Había estado demasiado cerca de que aquella sangre sucia amiga de Potter le pillase con las manos en la masa. El secreto de su padre estaba a buen recaudo.


End file.
